


With Pleasure

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Follow-up to Accidental Snap and Right Now.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

The look in your eyes was mirrored in Spencer’s. You’d never seen him exhibit such a mix of desperation, determination and fire. He hadn’t even completely disrobed, his shirt still on and collecting sweat and his boxers still hooked around his ankle. As he carried you into his room, you grazed your teeth down the side of his neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh, each love bite eliciting a gasp that went straight to your center. You were so deliciously wet. If you were more shy, you’d be embarrassed, but that definitely wasn’t you. “You want me?” you whispered.

At that moment, he dropped you on the bed and your hand traveled back to the sheer material you were wearing. “No,” he said, grabbing your wrist and placing it above your head. “Mine.”

Oh god. Spencer had never been so direct and dominating, and frankly, the way he’d just growled ‘mine,’ was quite possibly one of the hottest things you had ever heard. “Yours,” you whispered, spreading your legs for him. Open-mouthed kisses traveled down your collarbone, subtle licks accompanying them as his heated breath traveled over your breasts and down your torso to where you were open for him. “All yours.”

A typical man would peel off your boy shorts and devour you, but Spencer wasn’t your typical man. His uniqueness didn’t just encompass his intelligence, but branched out to every part of him. At first, he just hovered over your sex, occasionally gliding his lips over you, but then he made one long lick over the fabric that was covering you. “What does it say about you that I can taste you through the material?”

“Maybe that you bring out my inner slut,” you chuckled, moving your sex closer to him. Again, he kissed you through the fabric, bringing a whimper up from within you. With that, he hooked his fingers into your boy shorts and started peeling them up your legs. You wanted his lips on you. You wanted his tongue tasting you. But he wouldn’t give you what you wanted. Instead, he kissed back up your legs and toward your center, gently nibbling and licking at your inner thighs, like you’d done on his neck. Difference was, you were ridiculously horny and needed him now. “Please, Spence,” you breathed. “I need your mouth on me.”

“I need to take my time,” he laughed. “Savor this. Plus, the longer I take, the more you beg and I think I like hearing you beg. I could get used to it.”

“Oh, you bastard,” you replied, attempting to move yourself down to meet his mouth. The cool material of the sheets beneath you was the only thing cooling your overly heated body. Your hands had made their way from above your head down toward his, trying as hard as you could to get him to where you needed him, but he reached around the back of his head, grabbed your hands, and placed them at your sides.

“I would hate to have to get my handcuffs,” he mumbled into your upper thighs. Oh god. That would be amazing. Maybe you should test him just so he would get the handcuffs. But finally, finally, he took some mercy on your heated core and placed his lips directly onto your throbbing bundle of nerves. At the first insistent touch, your body arched up and he laughed. That bastard.

“I should murder you for laughing at me,” you muttered. “And I don’t think you would hate the handcuffs.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t, and if you murdered me, I couldn’t do this.” Just then, he pursued his lips against you clit and sent a shockwave through you. Again, he laughed at your shock and continued, lapping at your slickness like it was the last food on earth. “You are delicious,” he said with a mischievous smile.

Carefully, you clenched your legs around him and undulated downward into his waiting mouth, desperate for more. As you came, much too quickly and embarrassingly hard, you screamed his name with nothing to stifle your cries. It was all too much, but he wasn’t done, instead, he picked you up and placed you on top of him before coming up to meet your mouth. “Ride me.”

“Dr. Reid, you kinky bastard,” you mumbled against his lips. “With pleasure.” You pushed your hands against his chest, making sure he was flat beneath you before you started grinding your sex against his length. As you watched his head roll back, you bit your bottom lip as you revealed in the feeling of his length hitting your clit over and over again in perfect rhythm. Just like you, he couldn’t get enough, firmly grabbing your hips and grinding you harder down onto him. The pressure of his fingertips would leave marks, but they were marks you would treasure until they faded away and were hopefully replaced with new ones. Granted this was a very impromptu encounter that shouldn’t have happened except for your stupidity with Snapchat, but now you were here, and you weren’t sure if you would ever have enough of him. Watching him transform from the shy, awkward doctor you worked with to the desperate and dominating man that was now writhing underneath you was intoxicating. It was everything.

Leaning down flush against him, you probed his mouth with your tongue while you reached down to place him at your center. With his hands on either side of your ass, he slid in with ease. A guttural groan emanated from your throat as he slid in to the hilt, but thankfully you had his neck to scream into this time. “Fuck me,” you said, biting down gently on his ear lobe. You may have been on top, but you wanted him to take control. “Make me yours.”

“As you said before, with pleasure,” he smiled, thrusting with enough force to make you shake. With deliberate strokes, he slid in and out of you over and over again. You wanted to be completely overstimulated until your body couldn’t take it anymore and burst. You needed more. You leaned down flush against him once more and grabbed his hands, bringing them up as you sat up again and placed his hands on your breasts. You were hoping he’d take the hint; thankfully, he did. As you vigorously ground down into him, desperate for release, he squeezed your breasts, pinching your nipples as you came again. “Oh god,” he moaned, extending his arms to bring you against him. “Please tell me this wasn’t a one time thing.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” you laughed, dipping your tongue into his mouth again. “Frankly, I’d like this to be an every day thing, an all-the-time thing, a many-times-a-day thing.”

“Well, we have all day today and tomorrow before we have to go to work. Should we get out of bed?” he asked.

“Fuck no,” you replied. “Unless we wanna take a trip to the shower.”


End file.
